Anata
by MimiMika
Summary: A golden letter, dripping wet with tears. The tears could be of joy, sadness, or anger. But I know for sure, it is full of heart from the deliverer. I hope you will treat it with just as much thought as the person had did, when he/she sent it...


Where are you right now? What are you doing right now?

I'm sitting at home, waiting for you to come. I'm afraid to admit it, but I do miss you. Do you miss me?

You fill my empty heart.

You take away my sorrows.

You are always in my brain. You are like my twin, my soul mate, my blood brother.

I cannot forget you. I can see why no one will forget you.

The days drag by when you are not my side. The sun isn't as bright and beautiful when you aren't here. And the trees seemed to have lost their joy.

Your voice is loud and obnoxious, but I've gotten used to it. In fact, without your daily complaints, I almost feel empty. I remember the times and the days we argued. My voice would try to overpower yours. And when you resisted and continued on your foolish reasons, I would punish you with a spell.

I meant no harm; but neither did you.

Is my voice soothing? Am I a good friend?

I sure hope so.

I'm afraid to admit it, but I do miss you.

_Higurashi Kagome_

The sorrows cling to me like the sand at the beach. Nighttime scares me and when I walk by the trees, the shadows look like claws, trying to catch me.

I run. And run. And yet, I cannot find you.

Where are you? Why are you running away from me? Am I a horrible sibling? Have I done you wrong?

Memories of us together stay with me. I can still smell the saltwater of the lake we used to play in. The sun was hot that day and our father was happy. Everyone was there. You were there.

We were laughing and smiling. We were free from the sadness. But now…

I am trying to reach for you. My hand is extended.

Will you not take it?

_Sango_

Our kiss was the last and the first. Your lips were forever imprinted in my memory. But our hatred lasted longer than our love.

You have found a new friend. She is a wonderful person, flawless in ways I was not. You must love her. You must hate me.

Now that I have spent time in the world again, I am seeing the wrongdoings in my ways. I am seeing things in different views. I am learning new things. I am touched by the lives around me. And now I wonder; do you still love me?

A foolish question, but I must know. I must seek the answer and I must take revenge. The man who stole our lives, stole our dreams, I will bring him down.

If I die, you must promise not to mourn. You must promise to be happy, joyful, and all the other things that are good. It is my precious wish.

And my last.

_Kikyo_

Far and wide, I seek the sword of our father's. When I heard of your name, I despised it. You did not deserve the inheritance. You did not deserve our father's last memory.

Even now, I do not understand. What does the younger brother have, that the older does not?

All I have gained is a sword useless for nothing but saving lives. It is worthless to me. I do not need it. But when my followers fall, am I to use it? Is this what Father had wanted me to do?

A life saved, a life spent. People fall down to their knees all around me. I stand here, my pride being stolen away each time I slash the blade through them to bring back their light. It is painful to learn this lesson. It is something I do not want. But it is also something I need.

I know understand, even just a bit of what I didn't have in the beginning. I wish I could ask you, but you are gone.

So I'll keep on walking, seeking for the answer.

_Sesshoumaru_

In comparison to others, my quest is not significant. All I have is a curse that will remove my mark from the scroll of Life. It is a simple thing to do, as it seems.

But in this quest, I have found friends. Companions that will keep me moving forward; people that I can trust, that I depend on, that I entrust with my life.

I am intertwined with other's fates. I am already deep inside everyone's lives. I am foolish, reckless, and just as obnoxious as my friend's. But I know I can help. I can finish this quest and help others. I just know it.

We're sitting on the grass, waiting for her to come back. It is a tedious process, but the amusing acts of my friends keep me alive. My eyes search the field for an especially special companion.

When I found her, I received a slap for a habit of mine. We look up to the sky and sigh.

The journey ahead is long.

But the days we spend together are short.

I have to treasure them, don't I?

_Miroku_

I've been separated from others; persecuted for my appearance, my personality, my heritage, and everything else that belongs to me. My mother suffered half of the torturing comments. That caused her life.

I am regretful. I am sad, but then she came along. At first, she was just an ordinary mortal. Then, when I learned of something that could grant my wish, I followed her.

Her wily charms snagged me like a spider web. I don't know when or how, but we became friends.

The friendship lasted short; our love, only mere days. But the result punched me in the gut, like when my mother died.

When I was brought back to reality, I met your twin. She was like you in many ways, thoughtful, kind, smart, and always knew what could cheer me up.

I'm grateful when she's by my side.

But I still wish I could erase your pain.

_InuYasha_

The chains bound me to the floor. I hate the land. I love the sky.

I desire nothing more than to sit with the breezes that brush across my cheeks. But my life is the thing I love more than my freedom. So I sit. And I wait. And I sit. And I wait.

I hate waiting.

I hate doing things for him.

I think I'll jump into the sky and leave. So I will, and so I did. I leaped into the air, feeling the wind push me into the clouds, playing with my kimono as I rushed through the sky. The sensation is great and I decide that my life is nothing. This feeling was worth the rest of my pathetic life.

I, at first tried to keep it a secret. I flew at night and came back every second my heart tingled with anxiety. I did the gruesome jobs they gave me and took out every life that I was to take. But when I watched you, with one hand strike open the door to the dead, I was amazed.

Could I do the same? Was I capable of such courage and ability?

So I threw my life away.

I landed in a field, alone and despairing.

I got a glimpse of happiness, a glance at the man who I had entrusted hopes to.

And then I finally…broke free.

_Kagura_

My hands were stained with blood. I had committed a sin. The fingers that I used to cherish and use to create pleasant memories had erased them. The bodies of the people who fought beside me and cared are all around me.

She embraces me. Her arms are tight and warm. I love her, as I always do. But all of a sudden, my vision turns black. Her face disappears from my view. And when I return to reality, she is on the floor, unconscious.

I am scared. Is she dead? Did I kill her, as I did with my other people?

I should run. I should forget. I should never see her again.

So I pick up the pace and leave the place. I seek the darkness and forget the sins I do. But then I remember. Painful memories they were, the sound of their cries, and their useless wails telling me to stop.

Then the woman came. Her light was strong and beautiful. I needed to follow her. She promised salvation and atonement. Her eyes were sad, but sincere.

I would do anything to receive this atonement.

But is the right thing to do, to give up this life I have been granted twice?

_Kohaku_

I must be an alien. I must have came from another world. I did not belong here. My skin was fair and white, but the other people's skins were tan and reflecting sunlight.

I often stood there behind trees. I often hid behind shadows. I was a shy person.

I had no strength. I had no friends.

My memories were blank. My lovers, whoever they may be, no longer existed. I was clinging onto the remainders of life, trying to live as a human, trying to pretend and play.

I never thought I meet him. He was a shining candle in my desolate pathway. He was so elegant, so admirable. I chose to follow and I am happy in my decision. I will do anything for him. I am his.

But am I?

I meet more people and I begin to realize that my sanity was slipping away. By the time I am desperate, I have lost the light. I am in the darkness again.

I wish to see them. I miss them. I need them to guide me. I cannot live without their jokes, their cherishing glances, nor their presence.

For I am but a wingless bird; living on the ground, rejecting the home of the sky.

_Hashi Mika_


End file.
